


[podfic] That which hurts (and is desired)

by laughingd0g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Biting, Blood, Coming Untouched, Cursed Draco Malfoy, Deepthroating, Dom Draco Malfoy, Don't copy top another site, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2019, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Theory, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Praise Kink, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Riding, Rimming, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Undressing, Voyeurism, ball slapping, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g
Summary: Draco was lying still, and pale, on a bed in a private room in St Mungo’s. The sheets were white, clean, enchanted against stains, vanishing the blood that kept spilling out of him. He hadn’t moved in two days. Not a twitch of his elegant fingers. Not a blink of his fierce eyes. Harry couldn’t even see the faint flutter of his pulse in his throat from where he stood at the foot of the bed, helpless, impotent, furious.---There is nothing Harry wouldn’t do for the people he cares about. As it turns out, that might bring him everything he’s ever wanted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	[podfic] That which hurts (and is desired)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That which hurts (and is desired)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491380) by [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader). 



> Thank you so much to onereader for kindly granting me permission to record this shatteringly beautiful fic. The poetry and angst broke me into pieces the first time I read it, and it broke me up again while I recorded it (but put me back together in the best way).
> 
> Also, a _huge_ thanks to RamaThorn for audio editing! And for cheerleading! You are so freaking talented, I'm in awe.
> 
> Page turn sound is used under the CC 3.0 BY license, by [flag2](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/).
> 
> Snoring in the background provided by The Dog.
> 
> Looking for more by onereader? Consider [Pathless Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690522/chapters/49144697) \- a gorgeous fic featuring wand lore and magical trees!

**unedited** mp3 audio (streaming and download): [here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c8739xlrna8qa7a/that%20which%20hurts.mp3?dl=0)  
(Featuring the usual light background buzz, etc.)

**edited** mp3 audio (streaming and download): [here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/txi2apzz5ms10gj/that%20which%20hurts%20NEW.mp3?dl=0)  
(Without the background buzz, but with a possibly-unnoticeable tapping/clicking artifact)


End file.
